A MadaSaku Production
by call me K.S.C
Summary: Kind of a crappy name. Sakura leaves the village and meets the Akatsuki. Wait, who's her brother and why is a boy calling her boss!
1. Leaving and Meeting

me: hooray. my first madasaku fanfic.

madara: hi, kat

me: hi,madara. i need you to do the disclaimer.

madara: sure. okay, kat does not own naruto

me: unfortunately

me and madara: please enjoy ^-^

(Sakura pov.)

"Sakura Haruno, Danzo has requested to see you," an ANBU said to me.

I walked to the hokage tower and knocked on the door.

"Come in," someone said.

I opened the door to see Danzo behind a desk. He motioned me to sit down so I sat down on one of the chair in front of him.

"Okay, Sakura, I know that you have incredible chakra control but I have to ask you to . . . give up being a ninja," he said.

"Why," I asked him.

"Because you are weak and truthfully, I don't want you to get hurt," he said softly.

I was shocked. I gathered the rest of my dignity and walked out of the room. It was raining in Konoha.

'_I wish that I could show everyone my true power. . . I feel so weak.. . . I couldn't even get Sasuke back. . . that bastard. . . I really wish I was able to show my power. . . you know what, screw wishing, I am going to show my power starting now. . .' _I thought.

I arrived in my house and opened the door. I walked in and went into my room. I took out a loose board plank off the floor and took out a dusty box that was in there. I opened it to see a watch that was actually a communicator, a ring, a gun and it's holster. I out the gun in it's holster and attached it to my leg. I put the watch on and turned on the communicator to see atleast 40 messages. Then I heard beeping from the watch. I already had someone calling me. I picked up.

"Hello," I asked.

"Oh, Boss. You finaly picked up," said someone on the other line.

I faintly smiled," Hi, Michael," I said.

"So, Boss. Since you picked up, you are going to leave Konoha?" he asked.

"Yea. I think that I'm going to go to Akatsuki. Konoha is really stupid for trying to make me stop being a ninja," I said smirking.

"Wow, they actually tried. Wow, they really are stupid for trying to do that. Well, we better get you going. You still have the teleport ring, right?" he asked.

"Yea, I do. I'll give a call when I need something," I said.

"Alright. Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said.

Then I hung up. I packed up a few of my clothing and changed in a red top with chains and black pants with a few pocket and chains. Then I left my house. I locked the door and walked right out of Konoha. I wa walking for a long period of time when I saw hints of black and red in the distance. I just walked on when I walked into a clearing and saw the entire group of Akatsuki in front of me. They stared at me weird and I just shrugged. Pein came forward to see why they have stopped and his eyes widened when he saw me. Before anyone could have blinked, I was in Pein's arms smiling. He had ran up to me and lifted me up while smiling. Everyone except Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, and me had their jaw drop to the ground, even Sasori, who I thought I killed.

"What," I simply stated.

"Why is leader-sama hugging pretty girl?" Tobi asked.

I smirked at Tobi and replied,"This leader-sama of your's is actually my brother."

'_5 4 3 2 1,'_ I counted in my head.

"What!?" everyone except me, Pein, and Konan shouted.

Itachi and Sasori didn't shout but their eyes widened by the news.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked still in Pein's arms.

They looked at each other for a minute and nodded their heads. I sighed and placed my head on Pein's shoulderfor a minute.

"Sakura, why are you away from Konoha?" he asked.

"Danzo thought that I was weak and so I left," I said.

"Wow, they are really stupid," he said while shaking his head.

"That was exactly what Michael said," I said laughing.

"Really, how is Michael doing?" he asked.

"He's doing okay," I replied.

Then I called Michael by my watch. I wiped some of the water from the rain. It stopped raining so far but it looked as if it was going to start soon. Everyone including Sakura was drenched but it looked like nobody cared. Soon, Michael picked up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi, Michael." I said.

"Oh! Hi, Boss." He said.

Everyone except Pein and myself looked confused.

"Hi, Michael. How are you doing?" Pein asked.

"Hi, Pein-sama. I'm doing fine. You?" he said.

"I'm doing fine," he answered.

"Alright, Michael. I'll call you later." I said.

Then I hung up.

"Why did the man in the watch call Cherry-chan Boss?" Tobi asked.

"That's because . . ."

me: cliffhanger mwahahaha

madara: your so mean

me: i know. madara say the lines.

madara: okay. please review, if you do then kat will give you a cookie. she is looking for atleast 2 reviews before she writes the next one.

me: hey, pein! where did you put the cookies?

pein: there on the counter!!

me and madara: okay. thank you and good bye!!!


	2. Mafia, Madara, And Hebi

_me:hello. my second chapter. sorry about the long wait, my computer got a virus._

_madara: thats alright_

_me: mada, disclaimer please._

_madara: . . . -_- . . . kat does not own naruto or the story would really be different._

_me and madara: enjoy!!!_

Previously: "That's because . . ."

". . . I am the Boss," I explained.

"But the Boss of what," Sasori asked.

"Didn't I kill you?" I asked.

"You did but Leader-sama revivied me. Stop changing the topic," he said.

"Fine. All of you guys heard about the big mafia buisiness in Italy, right?" I asked.

"Yea, everyone is scared of them. I really look up to them. They are said to have the most awesomest weapons in the world. I look up to their boss the most. I don't know if the person is a girl or a guy, but the person goes by the name Deadly Blossom Boss. I love the Boss's weapon. They say that she has a lot but, her favorite is her gun."Kisame said.

"Heh, you look up to me the most do you, Kisame?" I said while smirking.

"No, I look up to the Deadly Blossom Boss, not you" he said.

"I am the Deadly Blossom Boss, you stupid overgrown fish!!!!!" I shouted.

Everyone except Pein, Konan, and me had their jaws on the ground. Even Itachi was shocked. Tobi had no idea what the hell was going on.

I walked up to Tobi and whispered in his ear,"Why don't you take off that mask, **Ma-da-ra**?"

He turned to me and quickly said in his normal voice,"Pein, take everyone to an inn, 7 miles east. I need a little talk with Sakura."

Pein nodded and when everyone was gone, Madara took off his mask and looked at me. I swear being away from him for over a hundred years hadn't changed a thing.

"Well, it looks like the 100 years I haven't seen you didn't do much," I said.

"Well, that's what immortality is for. Its really sad. Only three immortal people are left, you, me, and Pein." He said.

Then it start to rain again.

"Sakura, take that henge off please," Madara asked.

I took off the henge that I kept on for 16 years and stretched. My hair was pink with black highlights. I also had tattoos on both of my arms, on my right arm, I had the words'Deadly Blossom Boss' in black and vines around it in red. The other arm had red and black cherry blossoms all over it. Both of my eyes were still green but there were figures on it. The eyes had a six pointed star surrounded by a circle. In the middle of the star was a tiny flower. The flower looked like it didn't belong there. The flower was red and it stood completely out of place in her green eyes. I was still wearing my red shirt and black pants with the gun around my leg.

Madara had a black shirt and pants under his Akatsuki cloak. His hair and looks looked the exact same from a hundred years ago. His sharingan was turned off and there was love,and happiness in his onyx eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I missed you." Madara said.

"I missed you too,"I replied.

Then for the first time in the past one hundred and ten years, I truly and really cried. I ran into Madara's arms and cried.

"Shhh baby, don't cry." He said in a soft voice.

I stopped crying and hugged him. He kept on stroking my hair. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me even though we were soaked by the rain. He carried me to a nearby pond. The rain drops was falling in the water which made soft 'plop' sounds. Then all of a sudden, Madara looked to his right and jumped into the tree with me in his arms. Then a group of people jumped into the clearing. It was Sasuke's team, Team Hebi.

"Madara, please come out,"Sasuke said.

Madara jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet gracefully. Then some red headed, slut looking, girl starts to walk to Madara.

"Whats your name, handsome?" she said trying to seduce him.

Madara looked like he was going to throw up. Then the girl constantly tries to seduce him when it sounded like a sick pig about to give birth. I couldn't take the torture any more so I jumped down from the tree right in front of Madara. I grabbed the girl by her throat and threw her into the pond. I got wet but I dismissed it.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to. . ." she started.

She stopped because I glared her a glare that would make every single Uchiha and Hyuga clan member climb under a rock in fedal position and cry. Madara smiled a small smile at my and then turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?" asked a big guy with orange hair.

"What, Jugo" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't the Mafia Boss's nickname Deadly Blossom Boss and isn't the name tatooed onto his/her arm with blossoms all over it?" Jugo asked.

"Yea, so" he replied.

"Because on that girl's arm, there are the words Deadly Blossom Boss with blossoms surrounding it," a blue fish thing said.

"Suigetsu, I'm sure that its just a fake. Everyone knows that the Boss hates walking outside," Sasuke said.

"Eeeeccckkkk, Sasuke-kun, you are so smart" the red head screeched.

"Go away, Karin" Sasuke said.

"Oh My God. Yes, its true I hate coming outside but blame this guy right here," I said while pointing at Madara.

"Wait, so you really are the Mafia Boss, and what is up with your eyes?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes, I am the Mafia Boss and my eyes are none of your business," I said.

"Come on, girly. I really want to know," Suigetsu said.

"They are the Mafia Eyes. When you are the Mafia Boss, you surgically install the eyes as proof that you are the Mafia Boss. I can control the elements, contol anyone and anything, and etc. Iis been about two hundred years since I got these eyes and yet I still don't know all the powers to these eyes," I said while sighing.

Suigetsu was on the floor, drinking water, and did a spit take when I told him that I had the eyes for about two hundred years. He spitted all over Karin who got out of the pond but fell back in. I started laughing. Then Madara started laughing. Then we stopped and I rubbed my eyes because tears started forming from laughing too much.

"Alright, whats your name, Boss?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Aww Sasuke, you don't remember me," I acted like I was hurt,"Besides, who would remember the **WEAKEST, ANNOYINGEST GIRL IN THE ENTIRE TEAM**."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized who I really was. I took out my gun and started playing with it.

"That's right. I forgot, this is the Bloody Cherry Gun, my most favorite gun out of all of my name is Bloody Cherry Gun because . . ." I said.

Then I shot it at some random tree. The bullet opened and cherry blossoms came out. These cherry blossoms weren't your average pink cherry blossoms, they were crimson red and coal black. They surrounded the tree and we heard swishing noises. Then the the cherry blossoms disappeared.

"Ha! Look at that. Your just a bunch of . . ." Karin started.

Then the tree literally turned into sawdust. Everyone except me and Madara stared at it in shock.

I smirked and said,"Now, imagine that tree being your own body. Very bloddy and yet very effective."

Madara came over to me and hugged me.

'Sasuke is probably wondering what happened to the weak link in the team,' I thought.

"What happened to that girl who had a happy smile no matter what?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean," I said, then I transformed into the happy girl,"the weak link in Team 7?"

Then I turned back into my normal look.

"That girl was never alive, neither was my love for you," I said in a careless manner.

Sasuke stiffened and Madara chuckled. I smirked at him and walked over to Sasuke.

"Now, **Sasuke-kun**. Didn't you say emotions were weak? Why are you showing emotions then?" I mocked,"Your so weak, Sasuke. NO wonder you can't beat Itachi. Itachi is so nice, and you are so . . . not. I have no idea what your fangirls see in you. If I had to choose between you or Itachi, I would definatly choose Itachi."

**Hook**

I was trying to get him riled up so I can fight him. . .

"I am not weak," he says.

**Line**

"Yes, you are" I said.

"Fine, then lets fight." He says.

**Sinker**

_me: saki is awesome_

_madara: thats my girl_

_me: o. . . k. . . please review and i will give you cookies that madara made. he is an awesome chef. he makes all my dinners. me, madara, and sakura eat together and he cooks._

_madara: i am an awesome chef._

_me:-laughing- o-ok. please review. i am looking for 3more reviews._

_me and madara: thank you!!!!!!_


End file.
